Try For Your Love
by phoenixflamemarauder
Summary: ONESHOT! Songfic to Try by Asher Book from movie Fame. Troy is a bully who is in love with Gabriella, and wants to prove his love for her is real. Troyella.


**Try For Your Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, or the song used in this fic (A/N: the song is Try from the movie Fame, by Asher Book)**

"Yo, Montez, go out with me!" Troy hollered down the empty hallway one afternoon.

"Don't you have something better to do than keep asking me out, Troy?" Gabriella said exasperated.

"No, not really. So, is that a yes?"

"No Troy, it's a no. Stop kidding around. This isn't some game, Bolton. I'm not one of those girls who automatically fall at your feet and worship the ground you walk on. That's not me."

"Gabriella, I'm not kidding. I mean it. Why won't you believe me?"

"Troy, you spent the majority of your time bullying me and making my life miserable throughout my high school years. Why should I believe you? You bully me in front of the student body and ask me out when we're alone. It doesn't work that way, lunkhead. Not everything revolves around you."

"But Gabriella, I'm being serious!"

"Prove it, Bolton. Prove it." Gabriella hissed venomously.

"How?" Troy asked desperately.

"Well, I guess that's up to you to figure out, isn't it?" Gabriella smirked before walking off.

Troy Bolton was your average jock. Popular, brilliant on the basketball court, and bully to those who weren't jocks or cheerleaders. The difference, however, was that he was crushing on a member of the unpopular crowd. A brainiac. Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella Montez was everything Troy wasn't. Smart, kind, quick-witted and not easily manipulated. However, if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was Troy Bolton.

In two days time, East High was hosting a talent show, where any member of the student body could enter themselves on the day to perform. It was not a well-known fact that Troy was talented in the musical area as well as the sports area, and no one would expect him to volunteer himself to perform. Still reeling from his earlier confrontation with Gabriella, Troy came up with the perfect idea. He would sing a song dedicated to Gabriella, and prove to her that he didn't just care about himself and his reputation. And so, he set about writing her a song to perform at the talent show, and to reveal his feelings for her to the rest of the student body.

***Talent Show***

"Give it up for our performers!" Principal Matsui announced as the crowd cheered.

"Do we have anymore last minute entries?"

"I'll do it, Mr. Matsui." Troy quietly voiced.

The theatre was silent. No one could believe that Troy Bolton had volunteered to participate in the talent show.

"Uh, very well Mr. Bolton. What would you like to do?"

"I'm going to sing and play piano."

"Okay, well, everyone, give it up for Troy Bolton!!!"

"Hi everyone. Okay, so I know you're wondering what I'm doing up here. I know, I know, this is no place for a jock to be. It's not what we do. Well, I'm proving something to someone. See, I've been asking this girl out for the past few months, and every time I ask her, she says no. So, I know you're wondering, 'who says no to Troy Bolton', right? Well, I was wondering that too. When I asked her why, she told me she didn't believe my intentions were honorable, and that I had to prove I was serious about her. See, the girl I fell for, isn't someone you'd think I'd fall for. In fact, she's the exact opposite. So, I'd like to dedicate this song to her. You know who you are, but for the rest of you, I'll announce it after the performance. This song is called 'I'll Try', and baby, I wrote it for you."

Soon enough, Troy's melodic voice and soulful lyrics filled the theatre.

_"If I walk would you run_

_If I stop would you come_

_If I say you're the one_

_Would you believe me_

_If I ask you to stay_

_Would you show me the way_

_Tell me what to say_

_So you don't leave me_

_The world is catching up to you_

_While you're running away_

_To chase your dream_

_It's time for us to make a move_

_'Cause we are asking one another to change_

_And maybe I'm not ready but_

_I'll try for your love_

_I can hide up above_

_I will try for your love_

_We've been hiding enough_

_If I sing you a song_

_Would you sing along_

_Or wait till I'm gone_

_Oh how we push and pull_

_If I give you my heart_

_Would you just play the part_

_Or tell me it's the start_

_Of something beautiful_

_Am I catching up to you_

_While you're running away_

_To chase your dreams_

_It's time for us to face the truth_

_'Cause we are coming to each other to change_

_And maybe I'm not ready but_

_I'll try for your love_

_I can hide up above_

_I will try for your love_

_We've been hiding enough_

_I will try for your love_

_I can hide up above_

_If I walk, would you run_

_If I stop, would you come_

_If I say you're the one_

_Would you believe me"_

The theatre was filled with dead silence, until soon everyone started to clap, giving him a standing ovation. Troy opened his eyes, aware of the reception of his song, but only had eyes for Gabriella. Bringing the mic back to his mouth, he said "Hey Montez! Was that proof enough for you?"

His words shocked the theatre into silence. No one could believe the one he fell for was "Geeky Montez", brainiac extraordinaire. Troy ignored the shocked silence, instead focusing his eyes on Gabriella. "Well?" he enquired.

Gabriella was in awe over her performance. She could not believe that he had done this for her. She had no doubt in her mind that he was serious, but could not voice her own opinions. Instead, she just smiled.

"Is that smile a good thing, Montez?" Troy asked as he came off the stage to stand before her.

With a shy grin, she replied, "You could say that," before leaning in and giving him a kiss.


End file.
